Their Boy
by Shadows.Dance
Summary: He was her baby. How could she let him go like that? She didn't want to lose him. Not her child. Snapshots of Syaoran's life, before he met the princess. Spoilers in TRC--chapters 189 and up, Syaoran's past. AU as of chapter 223


Li Sakura stared down at her son, smiling warmly as he eyed her in interest, gurgling. Syaoran brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and Sakura looked up at him, smiling before looking back down at their son.

"He's beautiful," she breathed. She sensed more than actually saw her husband's nod in agreement, too focused on the boy in her arms. An overwhelming sense of anger suddenly surged through her, knowing what her child would have to go through, but she beat it back. She had to take advantage of the time she had with him. "Hey there baby boy, I'm your _Okaa-san_, you know that?"

"Oh, Sakura_-san_, he's so adorable!!!" Sakura looked up at Feimei_-san_, Syaoran's elder sister. All four of the girls and managed to squeeze into the hospital room to see their little nephew, cooing and fawning over the newborn.

Touya was there too, but he had been kicked out earlier, and now he was just leaning against the wall outside the room, sulking.

"Sakura_-chan_!" Sakura looked to the door to see Tomoyo, running into the room with concern clear on her face. "Sakura-_chan_, are you alright? What about...?" she trailed off as she looked at the child in Sakura's arms before looking up at Sakura and smiling, whipping out her video camera to record the family. "He's so _kawaii! _Just like my Sakura_-chan!_"

Syaoran frowned at the camera, but Sakura just laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Don't worry, you can kick them all out later," she whispered in his ear.

He couldn't help it, Syaoran smiled at her when she whispered this. A small gurgle broke through his senses and he looked down at his son, who was watching his father in interest as Syaoran smiled at his Sakura. "Hey little guy," Syaoran whispered to his son, ruffling his small tuft of hair.

"He has your eyes," Sakura told him.

Fuutielooked more closely at her little nephew before glancing back at her little brother. "You know, he looks exactly like _nii-san _as a baby, don't you guys think?"

Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei all peered closer at their nephew and then at Syaoran just like their sister had done before they all burst, a mixture of voices.

"He's like a replica—"

"Exactly like him—"

"Adorable—"

_"Kawaii!"_

Sakura sweatdropped and looked up at her husband pleadingly. Syaoran smiled slightly, understanding immediately what she was asking.

"Alright, everybody out!" he hollered at his family and Tomoyo. They all gave him an upset look (except for Tomoyo, who simply left quietly with a smile to Sakura and the baby), but Syaoran pointed toward the door, and sighing, his sisters all nodded and headed out the door dutifully,

Syaoran sighed and looked down at his son once more. "I love you. Both of you."

Sakura smiled sadly and pressed her lips to her baby's forehead.

****

"Hold still," Sakura hissed at her son as he fidgeted in his traditional garb.

Syaoran laughed, and Sakura shot him a dark look. "Sorry, Sakura," Syaoran mumbled at his wife, erasing the smile on his face and replacing it with a stern look.

Sakura nodded slightly and then glanced down at their child, standing in between them. A flash of yellow caught her eye, and Sakura looked up. "Kero_-chan! _Out of the picture, now!"

"Aw, but..."

"Now."

Kero_-chan _flew out of the view of the camera, and Tomoyo pulled it away from her face, smiling brightly at the family.

"Okay, are you ready now?" she asked them as they all finally settled down.

"Yes!" Sakura cried in relief from where she was sitting.

She had been trying to get this picture taken for the past thirty minutes, but her boys just weren't cooperating with her. Syaoran just hated to get his picture taken, though.

"Fine," Syaoran grumbled, standing up straighter for the picture and placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Yes, Auntie_-chan_!"

Tomoyo laughed quietly at the small family, now looking so serious when moments before they had been laughing and joking. "Say cheese," she called to the family as she snapped multiple pictures.

They didn't say anything, of course, just continued to pose seriously. As soon as she was done, Tomoyo lowered the camera, and Syaoran smiled weakly in relief.

"Well, now that that's done...didn't I have to teach a certain someone about cooking...?"

Sakura smiled as she watched her son jump up and follow Syaoran into the kitchen excitedly. Tomoyo just moved to come stand next to Sakura. "I'll get these to you in a few days."

Tomoyo glanced to the kitchen, where she heard the father and son duo banging around with pots and pans. "I'm going to miss him, Sakura_-chan," _she whispered.

Sakura sighed and nodded, casting a sad look toward the kitchen door. "I know, Tomoyo_-chan, _I know. I'm going to miss him too..."

****

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, _is it true?"

Sakura dropped to her knees and held her arms out for her son patiently as he ran to her in excitement. "What, my little one? Is what true?"

_"Otou-san _told me that we're going to Tokyo! Is it true? Please tell me it's true," he shouted as he ran into his mother's hug, smiling widely.

Sakura smiled and brushed the boy's hair back out of his face. It was just like his father's. Of course, he was like his father in a lot of ways. "Yes_, _it's true, we're going to Tokyo for a week in a month or two."

The boy hugged his mother tightly. "I can't wait!" he cried, looking up at his mother. Something caught his eye, and he gently picked up the necklace around her neck. "Is this...?"

Sakura took her son's hand in her own and smiled at him, giving a small nod. "This is the star wand. I always keep it with me."

He looked at the small wand in his hand, marveling at it. "And you got to capture Clow cards with it?" he asked in excitement.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. And change them into Sakura cards."

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Syaoran coming down the path with a stern looked on his face. Sakura saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, though.

"I thought you wanted to practice," he demanded of the boy when he neared the two of them.

The young boy looked up at his father shyly. "I'm sorry _Otou-san, _but we're going to Tokyo!"

Syaoran looked at his son in amusement, smirking just a bit. Sakura stood up and gave him a look, and Syaoran sighed. The younger boy glanced back and forth between his parents in confusion. "In a month or two," Syaoran corrected.

His son nodded wildly. "In a month or two," he agreed happily.

Syaoran ruffled his son's hair and glanced at Sakura once more before turning and heading down the path. Turning back as he continued walking, he called back to them, "If you still want to train, I'll be in the back."

Their son glanced between his mother and father before scrambling after his father, waving to his mom as he ran. "Wait for me _Otou-san!"_

Sakura smiled as she watched her boys.

****

Sakura stood in front of the house, clutching her star wand that was hanging around her neck. They were in Tokyo, and Syaoran had taken their son out to see the sites. They didn't come to Tokyo normally, and he wouldn't be back for a few years.

Sakura took a deep breath and then passed through the gate, biting her lip. Her heart clenched in her chest, and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again.

She stopped and stood in front of the house, waiting for the witch to appear. Sakura knew she would—after all, she was expecting her.

Sakura glanced behind her out at the street. She didn't want to be here. As a matter of fact, she wanted to be anywhere _but _here. She didn't want her baby to have to do this. But it was his destiny.

"Hello, Mistress of the Clow."

Sakura turned back to the house in surprise to see two young girls standing there, smiling. "Sakura." The girls said nothing. "They're not Clow cards anymore, they're Sakura cards."

They nodded. "Okay. We're Maru and Moro. Our mistress is out right now. Do you know why you have come here today?"

Sakura took in a shaking breath and nodded. "I saw it in a dream. The rest Hiiragizawa Eriol explained to me."

"Clow Reed_-sama. _How is he?"

"He's fine." Sakura _really _didn't want to be here right now.

"That's good. So you also know about your son's destiny, then?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. What do I need to pay for him?"

Maru and Moro shared a glance. "He will be traveling to another dimension, you know that, right? It will have to be of importance to you."

"I know."

"And you don't have to pay it," the girls continued, watching Sakura carefully. The girl was different than when she was in fourth grade. She looked...tired. Weary.

"I know."

"Good! Your star wand. That's what Yuuko says your payment is."

Sakura's hand went to her necklace again, and she gripped it tightly. Her star wand?

Maru and Moro observed the girl now. She clutched the star key that was hung around her neck tightly and dearly. She was looking away from them now, glancing behind herself, down at her star wand again, and then up at the girls again. Slowly, she reached behind herself and unhooked the chain that her star wand hung on.

It came off, and Sakura held it out in front of her. Her magic circle came out, and Sakura took a deep breath.

_"The key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"_

Sakura grabbed the wand as it hung in the air for her before clutching it to her chest. The star wand was important to her, very much so, but, what about her son? Her boy. Was he really worth less to her than a silly wand?

Sakura held the wand out to the girls. The star wand slid from her grasp before she could fully realize what was going on, and Sakura opened her eyes to see that the girls had taken it, and one of them was clutching it to their chest now. Like she should have been.

"You're payment has been received. When he comes, to travel the dimensions to Clow Country, his payment shall already be paid in full. Thank you."

Sakura slowly dropped her hands that were still held out as if she still clutched the star wand tightly in her grasp, but now there was nothing but air.

"...Goodbye, then..."

The girls nodded enthusiastically, and Sakura turned away from them numbly to go find her family.

Sakura found her family ten minutes later, and hugged both Syaoran and her son to her chest tightly, closing her eyes and breathing in her boys' scents as soon as she saw the two of them. This was all she needed right now, to hug her child and husband.

"Sakura," she heard her husband whisper sadly. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him sadly before she smiled, but he saw the sadness in her eyes.

He understood. She had had that wand for years, and it was so important to her. But she would do anything for their son. They both would.

_"Okaa-san, _you're not wearing you're star key," the boy in question mumbled.

Sakura looked down at her son sadly, but there was no regret in her eyes. "No. I'm not, sweetheart."

"But why?"

Sakura was quiet for a minute before she finally answered. "Just...remember this, son_, _the world, to those who know its existence, _isn't just one," _he just nodded at her, and before she could help it, Sakura ruffled her son's hair. "You'll know what I mean later, okay?"

Grinning, her son nodded. "Alright, _Okaa-san."_

_****_

Sakura looked around in surprise. "A...dream...?"

"Hello."

Sakura looked up to see...herself. Holding the star wand in her hands gingerly and smiling softly at her. Sakura looked down. This was a dream. She had already...given her star wand away. For her son.

Before she realized it, the other Sakura that stood before her reached out, holding the star wand out to her. Sakura stared wide eyed before she took it from the girl, hugging it to herself in surprise. Even if it was a dream, Sakura reveled in the warm and familiar feeling she got from being able to hold the star wand again.

"This is a very precious thing to you, isn't it?" the other Sakura asked.

Sakura looked down at her wand, not saying anything. It was. She missed being able to call to it, to be able to hold it in her hands.

"Even without the staff, the cards will still be right there. So...don't worry. I'm sure...you will be alright, too." She laughed and smiled, and Sakura noticed that cheery blossoms were blowing around the both of them.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked the other girl softly.

The younger Sakura just smiled at her. "Thank you." She began to disappear, and Sakura reached out as if she could touch her.

"Wait! Why are you thanking me? Please answer me."

Sakura smiled at her as she floated away from the older woman. "You gave me Syaoran."

Sakura sat up in bed abruptly and looked around the room wildly, as if the other Sakura would be there. She groped at her neck...only to remember, the star wand was no longer hers. Sakura sighed and looked down.

She heard Syaoran sit up and look at her in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

Sakura couldn't help it. Before she fully realized what she was doing, she leaned into her husband's arms and started to cry quietly. "I don't want to lose our baby boy..."

_****_

_"Otou-san, _guess what! Hiiragizawa_-san _is coming to visit us next week!" Syaoran scowled at the thought of all the 'torture' he would have to go through with Hiiragizawa Eriol visiting, but controlled it when he saw his son's face light up at the prospect.

He may have hated Hiiragizawa, but that didn't mean his son did.

"Yeah, and guess what, that's when my tournament is, _Otou-san, _how cool is that?! It's going to be so awesome! What a coincidence!"

Syaoran shook his head and grabbed his son's shoulder's looking him in the eye. "No," he told his son firmly, "there is no such thing as coincidence in this world, okay_, _I want you to know that. There is only Hitsuzen. A naturally foreordained event."

The boy looked up at his father with wide eyes. "Hitsuzen?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Hitsuzen," his son whispered, trying the word out and nodding slightly. "There is only hitsuzen. Thanks, _Otou-san."_

Syaoran nodded. "Anytime_, _and...I love you. I want you to know that. I know I don't say it very often, but I do. And don't you forget that."

"Okay. I love you too, _Otou-san."_

Syaoran couldn't bear to think about what his son would be going through in just a few short months.

****

Syaoran stood in the garden silently as he waited for his son to come out. He closed his eyes silently and stood there, not saying a word. He and Sakura had both known this day would be coming, but did it have to happen so fast?

_"Otou-san, _what was it you needed to talk to me about?!" He heard his son call to him as he ran down the path to meet him there in anticipation.

God, did he have to be so young? He was barely seven years old, and yet he was supposed to go to another dimension all on his own?

He finally came to stand before his father, and the elder took a deep breath before he began solemnly, forcing back any fears he had about this.

"You're mother had a dream_, _about...about somebody that is out there."

_"Okaa-san _had a dream...?"

"She said there is somebody out there waiting for you. In a world which differs from ours in both dimension and principle...will you go?" Syaoran looked into his son's determined face, so much like his own when he had been asked to come to Japan, back when he was only a few years older than him_. _So eager to please his family...

"...This is something that _Okaa-san _saw in a dream. Besides which...if this is what I am meant to do...I will go." So empty of the young child-like innocence that had been on his face just minutes before. Syaoran resisted the urge to wrap his son in his arms and never let him take on this huge task before him all by himself.

"Well then," Syaoran began again, swallowing hard as he presented his sword to his son, "I give this to you."

His son's eyes widened. "But _Otou-san, _this is your...!"

"I was given this by my _Otou-san. _And now it is your turn to bear it. Along with my name."

He stared at the sword in amazement and Syaoran fought back the desire to pull it away from his son. The boy had to do this.

"...Will the time come when I must use this? In that other world..."

Syaoran didn't answer that. _Couldn't _answer that. Not when it was his son.

_"Otou-san...?"_

Syaoran placed the sword in his son's capable hands, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar weight slip out of his hands and into another's. This was the right thing to do.

But why was it so hard?

Li Syaoran wrapped his small fingers around the sword in determination, knowing what he had to do now.

****

Syaoran stood in front of the strange house in Tokyo, Japan. He was determined, and, though he would never admit it, just a little bit scared.

"So it's here."

Fifteen minutes later, Syaoran was standing out in the front yard, the time-space witch in front of him. "Are you prepared? Both physically and mentally?" Yuuko asked.

Syaoran gave a quick nod, not wanting to lose his nerve now. Not when his _Okaa-san _and _Otou-san _needed him to do this.

"Well, then...you may go."

A magic circle appeared underneath his feet, and Syaoran glanced down in surprise.

Next thing he knew, the time-space witch was gone, and Syaoran was no longer in Tokyo.

****

"Sakura," Sakura looked at her husband, nodding ever so slightly, "you felt the shift, too, then?"

"It's time," she told him.

Syaoran nodded and took his wife's hand in his own. "We'll protect them. Both of them. Don't worry, we won't let this world all apart just yet."

Sakura squeezed his hand and nodded. "For Syaoran. And Sakura_-hime. _I'm going to get to see him again. After so long..."

"Yes," Syaoran agreed softly. "You will. We both will."

****

_A/N: Well...uh...how did you like it? I'm a little nervous posting this, but I really want to, so...I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I would really like to know what you thought._

_I read all the way up to chapter 218 on the internet, so some of the dialogue I got from the manga itself, but seeing as it's been fan-translated, I'm sure it's bound to be a little off. But WOW...I finished reading, and oh my gosh, this is one of the best manga I have ever read. No joke. I love Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle._

_Spell check hates me though, because of this chapter. All the honorifics, few japanese words, and the names in general._

_Oh, and if you noticed the 'Auntie-chan,' I know Tomoyo isn't really his aunt, but I know some kids call some close family friends their aunts and uncles when they aren't really._

_And finally, (sorry for the long author's note) you'll notice that I didn't call him by his name 'Syaoran,' until after CCS!Syaoran gave him his name. That's because it isn't his true name, but I couldn't find what his true name really was, so I kind of just avoided calling him anything. So if you notice some parts that are a little awkward, that's why._

_Disclaimer: I am not CLAMP. Simply put. Therefore, I don't own TRC or CCS._


End file.
